Free! Random Adult Drabbles
by anoniblast25
Summary: Sólo una serie de drabbles que consiste en diversos mundos alternativos donde la angustia, el sexo, el poco romance y la homosexualidad quizá ganen. Sólo eso. Recuerda: Sexo, alcohol y rock n roll al estilo libre. ¿Que si puedes tomar las ideas de aquí? Uhm... Depende. /I'm only write free; Yo acepto peticiones de cualquier pareja. {DRABBLES} (AU's) "T" por Lenguaje.
1. Dope (MakoRin)

**FREE! RANDOM ADULT DRABBLES**

**_Título:_**_Free! Raros Cortos Adultos  
_**_Writer: _**_Nina Blast (anoniblast25)  
_**_Idioma:_**_Español  
_**_Género: _**_General. Mayoría Rango T por vocabulario.  
_**_Fandom: _**_Free! ISC / Free! ES__  
_**_Pareja(s): _**_En una situación difícil_

[Parejas random. Acepto peticiones de todo]

[AU] [Drabble] [T]

* * *

**NOTAS**

OKEY, SÍ, LO SIENTO.

resulta que el 4to capi de 1000FdM está apenas a la mitad, el de Gaia ni siquiera he reemplazado el borrador y este drabble salió porque vi una imagen MakoRin que sinceramente me gustó mucho~ XD!

Enserio lo lamento. Pero mientras escribía se me ocurrieron otras ideas y bla bla bla. De todas maneras, estos son drabbles, así que no sé si cuenten.

Eso sí, les digo que la mayoría de los drabbles son en un AU, porque muchos de ellos tienen contenido adulto y bla bla.

En fin, espero les guste. Lo amo con el corazón que sé que no tengo *corazón gay pq no me deja poner las flechitas*

los loveo despuéssss *otro corazón gay aquí(?)*

**DISCLAIMER**

Los chicos de Free! no me pertenecen a excepción de mi bebé Haruka (ajkskajs).

* * *

**Drabble 1:**

_**Palabras: **499 exactas.**  
Secuela/Partes: **No. Creo._  
_**Pareja(s):** Un soft MakoRin con mención de NagiRei/ReiGisa._

_**AU escogido:** Moderno. Con un Rin punk y un Makoto metalero. Un Nagisa zorra y un Rei medio freak._

* * *

**[Droga]**

El cigarrillo aún no se acababa. La noche había caído hace apenas unas horas y él seguía ahí recargado en la pared, afuera de la casa de Haruka con el semblante frío.

¿De verdad, podría ser posible que Nanase no estuviera ahí? Figuraba que estaba con Makoto, pero él tampoco andaba en sus dominios. Enserio, ¿a dónde se iba todo mundo un sábado por la noche? O sí, a todas partes que no fuese el hogar. Y es que él siempre se iba a dar cariñitos con Haruka de vez en cuando. Todos los sábados por la noche, mientras sus amigos se iban de parranda, él iba especialmente a tener sexo con Haru y se quedaba ahí hasta el martes si quería.

Recordaba que Haru no era mucho de salir a fiestas o cosas así, pero con la influencia necesaria de Nagisa y Makoto, ya casi nunca estaba en casa. Y se preocupaba por eso, diablos. Tenía miedo de que le pasara algo feo allí afuera con tanto malandro queriendo violar.

Un auto carmesí se estacionó en la calle que daba frente al hogar Nanase. Supuso entonces que aquel convertible era de Tachibana, y dio en el blanco cuando vio que la capota de éste se abría para ver a Makoto en la delantera y a Nagisa con Rei atrás besuqueándose, buscando quizá, también a Haruka.

—Buenas, Rin~san —Saludó el de lentes cuando el rubio no le comía los labios—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Espero a mí novio, tal vez —Susurró mientras apagaba el cigarrillo y sacaba otro. Makoto rodó los ojos—. No me digan que se van de putas.

—Algo así —Vociferó el castaño con una sonrisa. Nagisa rio al sentir cosquillas en su cuello, hechas por Rei—. Veníamos también por Haru.

—Vaya coincidencia que no le encontremos, ¿no? —Dijo con sarcasmo el rubio—.

Makoto bajó del auto y se recargó cerca de Rin mientras los dos veían como la pareja se comía a mordidas y besos. Nagisa ni se inmutaba en no dejar salir los gemidos que contenía. Se oían perfectamente desde donde ellos se encontraban. El castaño se dio cuenta que la chaqueta de Rin estaba abierta, mostrando un poco sus clavículas y una guardacamisa.

—Veo que no están peleados, es algo nuevo —Se giró para ver a un Rin con el semblante relajado—. ¿Desde cuándo llevas esperando?

—Una hora. Y no llega.

Se miraron a los ojos y entonces Makoto supo que Rin no mentía. Pobre de él.

Miró sus manos con el cigarrillo a medias, una sonrisa adornó los labios de Makoto. Realmente, Rin no dejaría sus drogas/vicios aún con Nanase.

—Dame uno, ¿quieres? —Se atrevió a preguntar. Rin chasqueó la lengua y le extendió la cajetilla— Gracias, supongo.

—No hay problema.

Acercó sus bocas con las orilla de los cigarrillos para poder prender el suyo. Tan cerca tenían sus caras que los orbes fuego y esmeralda se miraron unas a otras. Tan cerca que Rin sonrió y dijo ‹‹Fóllame›› susurrando. Y Makoto sólo rio.


	2. Mary Jane Holland (RinHaruMako)

**―NOTAS―**

***Hookah:** dispositivo que se usa especialmente para fumar ya sea tabaco o marihuana. Se usa muchas veces en bares, etc. Esta cosa es genial, se ve muy linda pero obviamente es "mala" (#yolo). Busquen en google imágenes para que la vean y se hagan una idea.

*Éste capítulo obviamente hace referencia a la Marihuana. Recomiendo discreción. Me basé en la canción de _Mary Jane Holland_ de Lady Gaga. Tiene un buen tono, algo retro pero genial. Buen tema.

* * *

**Drabble 2:**

_**Palabras: **496 exactas.**  
Secuela/Partes: **Después. Quizás._  
_**Pareja(s):** Un... ¿RinHaruMako? con mención de MomoAi._

_**AU escogido:** Moderno, club. Con los chicos drogados y un Haruka lujurioso, dios._

* * *

**[María Juana Holandesa]**

La temperatura del lugar subía cada vez más conforme a los minutos. Rin se sentía acalorado, había bebido demasiado esa noche y sólo quería llegar a recostarse en su cama. Pero no era posible, puesto a que como se encontraba en un antro por obra mágica de Nagisa que quería coger con su novio Rei, fue llevado arrastras al igual que todos los demás.

Por ahora se entretenía mirando como las personas bailaban en la pista, muchos de ellos estaban en su misma situación: sin pareja. Otros, se tragaban en las esquinas o inclusive se tocaban como Dios los trajo al mundo. El antro era un desatre, y eso le gustaba. Al cabo de un rato, se aburrió y decidió mirar como la inocencia de Nitori se desvanecía poco a poco. Pobre de él. Momo hacía bien su trabajo besando el cuerpo del grisáceo hasta casi llegar a su trasero.

Volteó ágilmente para encontrarse a un Sousuke divertido con Nagisa y a un Rei profundamente inconsciente por haber fumado más de tres porros; ni Yamazaki ni Hazuki tenían sus cinco sentidos al estar calando de la gran _Hookah*_ de marihuana que les había sido otorgada en la mesa. Aun así, no se sentía mal, pues no eran los únicos que hacían todo ese tipo de cosas en ese lugar. Era casi como un prostíbulo, pero sin las prostitutas.

Su atención se concentró de nuevo hacia Makoto y Haruka, si bien había dicho que Haru no era bueno ligando, nunca había pensando que si Haru era bueno teniendo sexo. Mucho menos con alguien tan perverso como Makoto. Pero, demonios, se podía ver como el castaño le metía hasta los dientes en la boca, como si le fuera a acariciar las anginas. Así de profundo.

―Hey, Makoto ―Habló harto de estar solo, prestando la atención del sujeto―. Comparte, yo quiero.

―Adelante, Rin ―Y dejó de besuquear a Nanase, quien desconcertado se limpió la boca―.

SI bien se volteó Haruka, en cuanto se encontró con los orbes fuego de su otro acompañante, se acercó para besarle profundamente. Rin lo sentía. Aquellos labios dulces sabían a nada más y nada menos que algo de alcohol y marihuana junta. Asqueroso. Pero agradable a la vez.

Joder, si que Haru sabía besar tan exquisitamente. Bajó sus manos y le tocó los muslos, seguía acalorado. Adentró sus manos por la chaqueta negra del chico mientras gemía su nombre.

De un momento a otro, ya tenía a Haruka sobre él y Makoto. Se turnaban para darle un beso cada uno, ya fuese en los labios o en el cuello.

Terminaron por empotrarlo en la mesa. Sousuke reía como idiota cada vez más y Nagisa sacudía a Rei mientras lloraba por las carcajadas que soltaba. Momo y Nitori no estaban ahí, se habían ido al baño a probablemente, follar. Rin y Makoto abrían de patas al pobre de Haruka.

Pero la música seguía con orgullo y nadie decía nada. Porque María Juana Holandesa seguía presente.

* * *

**—NOTAS FINALES—**

Welll, como muchos saben, uno de mis tríos favs. Así que... ¿quedó decente? sí, supongo. Algo maduro y hardcore, pero decente.

Total, trato de que todo se vea coherente y limpio. Agradezco views, reviews y favs+ n_n

Si te gustó, déjame un review o un fav+, apoyas mi causa n_n


	3. Give Me Love (ReiGisa)

**Drabble 3:**

_**Palabras:** 273 exactas.**  
Secuela/Partes: **No. Los amo, pero no._  
_**Pareja(s):** Un bonito ReiGisa._

_**AU escogido:** Moderno. Con un Nagisa zorra y el freak de Rei._

* * *

**[Dame Amor]**

Nagisa quitó los cabellos añiles del rostro de Rei. Lo superficial ya no estaba ahí, solo se encontraban dos corazones a punto de convertirse en uno.

El pulso de Ryugazaki era intenso, Hazuki lo sentía en las palmas de las manos que descansaban en su fuerte pecho. Bajó hasta tocar el torso y el abdomen, maravilloso, fascinante.

¿Cómo era posible que tan hermoso hombre fuese ahora de él? No le cabía en la cabeza, y estaba sumamente feliz por ello.

―Rei~chan ―Habló con un delicado susurro―, dame amor.

Y Rei entendió al instante, porque le quitó poco a poco la camisa y dejó ver su albina piel, que fue acariciada por las sedodas y delicadas manos de Rei. Se mordió un labio. Sería gentil.

Y quizá fue exageración cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrerle cuando el de añil metió dos dedos en su cavidad, ¿pero qué importaba? Ahora era de Rei, y lo iba a disfrutar y atesorar para siempre.

Porque él le amaba y deseaba poder tenerlo. Deseaba estar junto a él.

Y podía escuchar poco a poco los gritos de Haruka y Makoto, preguntándose donde mierda andarían o que mierda estarían haciendo; decían que ya era tarde y que los padres del rubio los regañarían por estar en la calle a altas horas de la madrugada. Pero los ignoraron y disfrutaron el momento.

―Rei~chan... ―Volvió a susurrar, sensualmente, ésta vez en su oído― dame amor.

Y de nuevo, los besos comenzaron a tornarse de sedosos a acalorados. Porque entrarían al abismo de lo prohibido.

Porque los gritos de los chicos no los interrumperían.

Y porque Ryugazaki le _daría su amor_ a Hazuki.

* * *

**—NOTAS—**

Amo esta pareja extremadamente canon, tenía tantas ganas de hacer algo por ellos... Pero las ideas no son buenas, y si trato de hacer algo me sale para el lado de la patada (como todo, LOL)

en fin, espero les haya gustado al menos! creo que quedó decente tan siquiera. Bah, debería dejar de esforzarme tanto... (MENTIRA, NO ME ESFORCÉ NADA AQUÍ, RELOL)

ahora sí, me largo!

Si te gustó, déjame un review o un fav+, apoyas mi causa n_n


	4. One Last Time (SouRin)

**Drabble 4:**

_**Palabras:**__ 500 exactas.  
__**Secuela/Partes:**__ Uhm… ¿Quizá? Nah.  
__**Pareja(s):**__ Un amable SouRin y algunas menciones de RinHaru y SouMako._

_**AU escogido:** Moderno. Un arrepentido Makoto novio de Sousuke y un Haruka lujurioso prometido de Rin. _

* * *

**[Una Última Vez]**

El aire fresco por la noche era una prueba vivaz del ambiente. La oscuridad, sumidos en ella como si de agua tratase. Tan fría, tan negra. Sousuke quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Se hallaba mirando el celular con el mensaje que le quería mover las costillas. Un tal Tachibana Makoto se encontraba en la otra línea, con unas lindas palabras que jamás logró imaginar extrañar tanto, algo como ‹‹Sousuke, te necesito, ¿dónde estás?›› y también ‹‹Lamento haberlo hecho. Perdóname. Hablemos›› que Yamazaki encontraba tan culpables y dolorosas.

Porque él también había traicionado a Makoto. Pero tiene derecho a justificarse. El hombre lo engañó con Nanase.

Había estado tan enojado que no pensó las cosas, así que la culpa por hacer que a Haruka le sangrara la nariz en apenas hace días era de él. Y sería de él, porque también casi le parte un hueso al sujeto.

¡Qué calamidad! ¡Joder!

¿Pero qué más daba? Angustias y preocupaciones se habían ido en cuanto Rin llegó a su departamento con una cara dolida, estaban en las mismas, se hallaba perdido en un lago, era como si no supiera nadar. Porque Haruka, su prometido, también le había puesto el maldito cuerno.

Los dos hablaron y se encontraron tan follablemente guapos que la curiosidad mató a Matsuoka, y dejó que Yamazaki le hiciese suyo esa misma noche de abril.

Y días pasaron en encuentros casuales que terminaban con desnudos sin ropaje; ahora, con el cuerpo inmóvil de Rin en la cama, a Yamazaki en el teléfono, y la lluvia que caía poco a poquito por la ventana, sólo hay un sentimiento y una frase:

Culpa. Será una última vez.

Porque Sousuke quiere mucho a Rin, pero no le ama lo suficiente como para estar con él de aquella manera. Y Rin es viceversa. Porque sus corazones ya tienen dueños, y ese sentimiento tan angustioso, que quema, que les llena de dolor, es ese:

Culpa. Porque será una última vez.

Y fueron mentirosos e hipócritas diciendo cosas irrelevantes a los embusteros, porque ellos se habían jodidamente acostado hace días. Y volvían a hacer cuanto quisiesen. Porque tenían derecho. Porque habían sido mentidos por lo mismo.

Pero Rin lloraba cada noche porque Haruka no llamaba, y Sousuke se partía la cabeza con los mensajes de Makoto. ¿Qué podrían, entonces, haber hecho? ¿También sentirse opresivos? ¿O quizá estar orillados a la muerte del corazón angustiado?

Sousuke tomó su chaqueta del piso. Había terminado de cambiarse hace minutos y sólo tenía en mente una cosa: salir del departamento de Rin.

—Rin —Susurra aún indeciso—.

Pero la manta ha sido arrastrada, con una mano hacia su hombro y unos labios presos de su boca.

—Una última vez, Sousuke.

Porque los besos que sentimientos albergaban, ahora son pasión y necesidad de estar unidos a alguien. Porque empezarán de nuevo. Porque Sousuke, seguirá leyendo los mensajes de Makoto, ahora su exnovio. Y Rin seguirá llorando por Haruka, ahora su exprometido.

Culpa. Porque _siempre_ será una última vez.

* * *

—**NOTAS—**

Okeeey, diría que este drabble no está tan catalogado en "T", sería más bien angustia. Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, últimamente he estado en aprietos y blaaa~ :c

Eeeen fin, creo que quedó decente. Es un drabble, no sé, vale verga(¿)

Bueh, me voy, si te gustó, déjame un review o un fav+, apoyas mi causa n_n


	5. Free the Animal (MakoHaru)

HOLAAAA! *saluda como maniática* Okey, aquí Nina... again!

Leí cada uno de los comentarios y, enserio, se los agradezco. Muchísimas gracias por sus lindas palabras ; u ; *corazón gay pq no me dejan poner aquí*

espero les guste este drabble, aviso que para el domingo o sábado tendré el 4to capi de 1000FdM, el de Gaia... Ni me pregunten, que no sé ni donde está el borrador, pero trabajaré en ello! e_e"

en fin, dejo que lean. Me despido n_n

* * *

**Drabble 5:**

_**Palabras: **498, wow.  
__**Secuela/Partes: **NO. Me van a matar...  
__**Pareja(s): **Un raro MakoHaru y mención de KisuMako._

_**AU escogido:** entre los '90 y '99. Un Makoto duro y un Haruka súper lujurioso (debería dejar de hacerlo así... (?))._

* * *

**[Libera al Animal]**

Las manos de Makoto titubearon, estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que estaba clavando un cuchillo en el pecho de su jefe con lo que haría esa noche. Pero, joder, no podía creerlo, era simplemente una mierda de ilusión que se había convertido en un sueño ahora mismo.

¿Follarse al socio de su Jefe Matsuoka al cual le debe dinero? O... ¿Seguir su noviazgo con el atractivo actor Shigino? Pues sí, la primera opción se oía sutilmente tentadora.

¿Lo mejor? Ningún remordimiento ni culpa cargada. Se llevaría ese secreto a la tumba.

Las caderas de Haruka se movían jodidamente bien, su semblante sonrojado con sus delicados dientes mordiendo la almohada era la mejor vista que Tachibana tenía en aquellos malditos momentos.

El sudor le recorrió la espalda al igual que la nuca y la frente, se dio cuenta, puesto a que una gota cayó en la cara de Nanase. Entrelazó los dedos en el azabache cabello y jaloneó un poco, estaba ardiente, hombre.

―Haruka ―Le susurró sensualmente―, ¿me cobraras cómo a una puta después de esto?

―Todavía... ―Intentó hablar― me debes dinero ―Pero no, no terminó, sólo inhaló aire como sus pulmones le permitieron y se tocó la punta palpitante del pene―. Negocios son negocios.

Pero aquellas palabras graves no decepcionaron a Makoto, es más, hasta tuvo más fiereza para empotrarlo contra la pared y seguir embistiéndolo de una manera brusca que al parecer, a Nanase encantaba.

La atmósferaba quemaba y eso le excitaba más. Tenía sus manos frotándole el pene, rozando su torso y abdomen, acariciando sus bíceps y tríceps, placentero, una delicadeza que le hacía tener escalofríos descargantes.

Sus orbes esmeralda miraron el inmenso océano de su ahora socio, le encantaba, le deseaba, y ya no podría contener aquellas ganas de follarlo durísimo.

―¿Debería parar? ―Se preguntó más bien a sí mismo, aunque Haruka escuchó tan fuerte como si alguien le hubiese dado una patada en el estómago.

―¿Eres... estúpido? ―Preguntó el más bajo con sus piernas ahora encerrando la cadera de Tachibana, gimiendo como la perra en celo que estaba siendo―, no te cierres... Libera a tu animal interior... Quiero verlo.

Y las cejas de Mako se elevaron cual sorpresa; lo devolvió a la cama, le abrió las piernas, saboreó su lengua, lamió sus muslos, marcó sus pezones e inclusive mordió sus orejas. El animal interior de Tachibana ya había escapado de su jaula hecha en hierro y forjada por los dioses, y a Haruka le gustaba.

Siguieron a los chupetones y mordidas con los que el morocho se descargó; y siguió y siguió...

Pero la noche caía y el amanecer se avecinaba, el animal sería encerrado y los negocios prevalecerían.

Terminaron exhaustos, mirando la ventana al lado de la cama.

―Lo hiciste... ―Dijo mientras Makoto veía el bonito amanecer y él procedía a abrazarlo por la espalda, con las sábanas caídas.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Liberaste al animal, y me dejaste sorprendido.

Y Makoto se echó a reír. Definitivamente, llevaría ese secreto a la tumba.

* * *

**―NOTAS―**

Aow, fue corto, lo siento... No soy muy fan de la pareja, pero siempre quise escribir sobre ellos, en fin, recalco: no me esfuerzo en lo más mínimo, sólo son ideas que me llegan a la cabeza.

Próxima pareja, mi OTP: RinHaru! *O*

En fin, agradezco los views, reviews y favs, si te gustó, déjame tu opinión, apoyas mi causa n_n.

**Encuéntrame en wattpad como_ anoniblast25!_**


	6. Grand Piano (RinHaru)

es el mes RinHaru, déjenme a mí y mis cursilerías improvisadas XDDD!

gracias a los que se pasan y favean, abren el corazón que se que no tengo *corazón gay pq no me dejan poner* XD

los amo!

* * *

**Drabble 6:**

_**Palabras:**__ 500 exactas, omfg.  
__**Secuelas/Partes:**__ A lo mejor, si me animo…  
__**Pareja(s):**__ Un dulce y bellísimo RinHaru._

_**AU escogido:** Año 1889. Aristocracia del siglo XVIII. Un Haru que toca el piano y un Rin dispuesto a llevárselo._

* * *

**[Gran Piano]**

La melodía que salía del gran piano era justamente los sentimientos que albergaban a Haruka Nanase. Tocaba como él sabía. La gente decía que se desahogaba con palabras mínimas escritas en papel y después las tocaba y pedía a cualquiera que las cantara. Regalaba aquellas canciones a cualquiera que pasara a su lado. Sus sirvientes decían que era su manera de expresarse antes que usar su boca, le querían así como era, y él les quería a ellos.  
Muchas de las personas que escuchaban a cualquier vago en la salida del metro, sabían que aquellas letras de amor no correspondido o simplemente angustia amarga eran de ese hombre ricachón amante de la caballa. Un aristócrata de apenas veinte años que vivía despreocupado, porque él sólo quería una cosa en el mundo:

Saber sentir.

La gente lo decía siempre y así le conocían, como el hombre que escribe cosas sobre amor pero no ama. Aunque, a Nanase no le molestaba lo que opinaban de él, porque él sabía quién era y qué hacía. No necesitaba la jodida opinión de nadie para saber que pensar o hacer.

Y muchas veces fueron las que los periódicos se contactaban u hombres le llamaban para que presentase sus obras, pero el siempre respondía lo mismo: "No. Toco para ser _libre_".

Un frío día, se levantó al recibir la llamada de su mayordomo leal, Tachibana, quien le dijo que tenía visitas. Cuando se bañó por media hora como todas las mañanas del año con el fetiche raro de llevar su estúpido swimsuit* negro, se cambió con la ayuda de su hombre de compañía, Hazuki; y desayunó el gran buffet que cada día preparaba su Chef personal, Ryugazaki; atendió a la visita que seguía sentado ahí en el sillón de terciopelo rojo, con el piano negro en cola abierto y una copa de vino en sus delgados dedos.

—Tócame —Le más bien exigió el hombre que se detuvo a metros de él con sus manos en las bolsas de su caro pantalón de vestir. Sus orbes rubíes lo miraron y su cabello bermellón brilló con la luz de los candelabros—. Te quiero escuchar.

Haruka se sorprendió, aunque no fue mucha la resistencia. Caminó hasta el asiento del piano y se tronó los dedos, buscó una de las letras guardadas y se dignó a tocar.

_La gente lo habla,  
La gente lo dice,  
Y dice que juegas con mi corazón,  
Como si fuese un Gran Piano_

A medida que la intensidad de la melodía avanzaba, el tipejo le abrazó con fuerza por la espalda. Haruka seguía tocando cueste lo que le cueste, sintió la mano del hombre recorrer su nuca para llegar a su hombro. Se miraron por minutos, pero Haruka seguía tocando.

—Rin… —Y tomó su mano.

—Haru… Te extrañé.

Sonrió. Las teclas del piano resbalaron grotescamente. Haruka, confuso, miró los labios del hombre que lo tenía encerrado. Se besaron, y fue algo intenso pero tierno porque sus labios sabían a cereza y olía jodidamente sexy.

* * *

**—NOTAS—**

Corto y un poco... ¿a tiempo? Bueno, creo que éste sí tendrá segunda parte por el Sakurathon! de tumblr. Espero haya gustado a algunas personas, no me arrepiento de nah, vieja lml (?)

próximos segundos drabbles: ReiGisa y quizá un SouHaru 8D!

acuérdense: acepto peticiones de lo que sea n_n


	7. Why Try (RinHaru)

**JELOU XICOS *al estilo turro***

¡Muy buenas! Aquí actualizando este fic que abandoné ya casi hace tres semanas, me disculpo de antemano por no traer el capítulo de Gaia... Otra vez.

Peeeero, aquí les va el chisme: ¡Ya casi lo tengo listo! Pronto actualizaré Gaia y 100FdM. Tenganme paciencia, pequeños padawanes 8).

En fin, les traigo un drabble que tenía atorado en la garganta hace días (no dormía bien por ello), es algo soft con angustia y tristeza mezclada, mi especialidad :,) (Nina, eres una puta (?)). Espero al menos les agrade, gracias a las peticiones que obtuve en los últimos comentarios, han sido aprobados, yeah! *gritos celestiales*

**La Muerte Azul:** Amiga, estaré trabajando en tu petición... Me gustó la idea de un SeiRinMomo, así que quizá el siguiente drabble sea ese 8)!

**ina . escalante:** Oh... ¿Gracias? XD Me alegro que te guste :)! Y claro, también tengo un SouMako guardadito por ahí, es cosa de publicarlo is tengo tiempo XDD.

Ahora sí, me voy. Agradezco los views, reviews y favs+! Si lo has leído y te ha gustado, déjame un review con tu opinión, apoyas mi causa n_n.

* * *

**Drabble 7:**

_**Palabras:**__ 500 exactas.  
__**Secuela/Partes:**__ Quizá haga un oneshot de esto… holy shit.  
__**Pareja(s):**__ Un soft RinHaru con mención de SouRin y MakoHaru._

_**AU escogido:**__ Con sinceridad… No tengo ni idea._

* * *

**[¿Para Qué Intentar?]**

Sus manos temblaron y apretaron un poco las sábanas. Su mirada perdida sobre él y las lágrimas que no querían salir, hacían que Haruka se hiciese tan culpable por verle tan destrozado.

A diferencia de Rin, sus brazos estaban a los costados de él, descansaba y no se mostraba nervioso o con alguna emoción latente en su cara y cuerpo.

Los dedos de Rin recorrieron su pecho y apretaron la tela echa camisa. Suspiró y rodó los ojos, sabía que algo le molestaba. El pelirrojo se detuvo y mordió su labio inferior.

Haruka ya no soportaba.

Le tomó de la muñeca derecha y lo alejó un poco, acarició sus pómulos con tan delicadeza que hizo estremecerle entre la oscuridad y el frío viento. Relamió sus labios, expectante y como si estuviese a punto de hablar.

Más Rin se acercó y le besó las comisuras de los labios con quejidos, sollozaba tan arduo que a Haruka le quebraba el corazón.

_¿Para qué intentar?_

—Tú no lo harías, Rin —Finalmente se dirigió a él. El cabello bermellón de Matsuoka le tapó los ojos y con el poco peso se dejó caer lentamente sobre el cuerpo de Nanase—.

—¿Cómo sabes?

Quiso gritarle, darle golpes y hacerlo reaccionar. También estaba ido. Dolía, dolía mucho…

Eran ángeles a los cuales les habían arrancado las alas de esperanzas y ahora vivían entre demonios.

Haruka buscó su cara con sus propias manos y tentó el suave cutis. Fingió estar bien tantas veces, fingió que no le afectaban la cosas ajenas, aunque todo tiene un precio, ¿cierto?

_Entonces, ¿para qué intentar?_

—Te conozco lo suficiente. Cometes estupideces, pero no como éstas.

Y aunque la fina voz de Nanase resonó en sus oídos, se atrevió a empujarlo otra vez contra la cama, esta vez tomaba sus muñecas con tal fuerza que ni él conocía. Le estrujaban el corazón y mente. Dolía, dolía mucho…

—Hagámoslo, Haru.

—Rin… Escúchame.

—Intentémoslo. Seamos algo más… Como ellos.

Pero las palabras no atravesaron las paredes, la brisa congelada que corría sólo hacía estremecer sus pies descalzos. Le tocó como si de cristal estuviese hecho.  
Aunque, cuando quiso acercar sus labios a Nanase, el mismo Rin se alejó con aquellas lágrimas de diamante. Se quebró ahí mismo. Odiaba a Sousuke, odiaba a Makoto.

_Diablos, ¿Para qué intentar?_

—No lo harás, Rin.

—¡Cállate, no sabes lo que…!

—No lo harás porque a fin de cuentas, no obtendrías ningún mérito acostarte conmigo. No conseguirías nada, sólo arrepentimiento.

Y los cabellos pelirrojos se sacudieron conforme Nanase le atrajo consigo, quitó su chaqueta y trazó el puente de su nariz, las líneas de sus labios…

Le odiaba también a él, ¿Por qué debía tener razón?

—Haru…

—No ganarías nada con engañarte a ti mismo. Porque sigues queriendo a Sousuke… Al igual que yo a Makoto.

Y sí, ahí las piezas de su corazón se trozaron uno a uno y cayeron al vacío, atravesando el lago de las penas y el mar de las tristezas.

_Entonces, ¿Sería bueno intentar?_

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Okey, según yo no dejaría notas, pero al ver que este drabble está medio confuso, quise hacer una **aclaración:**

La verdad, este drabble es uno de los más extraños que he hecho. Supongo que es algo así como un desahogo hacia éstas cuatro parejas (RinHaru; SouRin; MakoHaru; SouMako) de las cuales son casi las únicas que acepto (Contando también el MakoRin y el SouHaru). Aunque, siempre que veo algún fanfic así, me doy cuenta que a mi bebé Sousuke y mi lindo Makoto son los que sufren y casi siempre es cuando Rin y Haru comienzan una relación... Diría que la mayoría del fandom dice algo así como: _"El SouMako es la consecuencia del RinHaru"_ o cosas por el estilo, pero... ¿Qué pasaría si el SouMako iniciase antes que el RinHaru? Digo, no se caería el mundo, de eso estamos seguros.

Total, sólo fue algo así como un desahogo. Algo extraño y enredoso. Pero desahogo.

Déjenme adivinar... Atadle los grilletes, ¿cierto? Okey ; m ;

Ahora si me despido, gracias XD!


	8. The Real Thing (ReiGisa)

**Drabble 8:**

_**Palabras: **__497 exactas.  
__**Secuela/Partes:**__ No. Amé esta idea, si quieren tómenla, es gratis (¿).  
__**Pareja(s):**__ Un extraño pero lindo ReiGisa._

_**AU escogido:**__ Futurista. Un __Señor Doctor Profesor Negociador Ryugazaki Rei__ y un muñeco danzante de nombre Nagisa con mención de un asustado Haruka._

* * *

**[La Cosa Real]**

Ryugazaki Rei era conocido por sus trabajos importantes y extravagantes. Podías consultarle algo como una máquina del tiempo y él te la tenía lista en seis semanas. Podías contarle sobre tus sueños perdidos y él ya te tenía algún experimento relacionado.

Un día de ocio, Nanase Haruka caminó hasta su laboratorio y le contó una de sus pesadillas, donde le describió a un muchacho de buen porte que le seguía a donde fuese. Ryugazaki Rei, con las ganas en sí, se atrevió a tomar aquel mal sueño y construirlo en verdad.

Y así, fue como trabajó por dos años que le fueron importantes. Tomó iniciativa en uno de sus más grandes proyectos y dejó todo atrás para cumplir la pesadilla que a Nanase Haruka seguía albergándole, pero la que se convirtió en su propio sueño.

Trabajó durante meses moldeando la cerámica y entrelazando cables, fulminó semanas para escoger los colores que Nanase Haruka le había señalado, y terminó por peinar los cabellos rubios que había podido trasmutar.

Su muñeco-robot de ballet estaba listo.

Y así sucedió. Una noche de invierno cuando las gotas de lluvia cayeron en las ventanas del laboratorio, donde el olor a sangre invernaba sus propias y humanas fosas nasales, con el ambiente frío cual polo, Ryugazaki Rei le hacía los últimos toques a su perfecto muñeco danzador, aquel que por capricho había construido con sus propias manos.

Se quedaba mirando la perfecta piel suave no parecida tanto a la cerámica, y se atrevió a tocarle como si de cristal fuese. Acarició las morochas pestañas y el rubio cabello que caía vivaz. Su muñeco estaba sentado en una repisa especial que había construido para él, cercano a una vidriera de colores que contrastaba con el bonito color de cabello. Lo tomó de las manos y se mordió un labio.

Estaba siendo y era una cosa con cabello, piel y sangre real.

—Nagisa —Repitió su nombre asignado—. Despierta, Nagisa.

Pero el muñeco no se movió y la lluvia siguió cayendo. Las esperanzas de Ryugazaki Rei le abandonaron en momento, y cuando estuvo a punto de voltearse para salir de su laboratorio, sintió un agarre en manos.

Se giró sobre talones de nuevo y miró como el bonito muñeco danzante subía la mirada. Su corazón palpó por segundo rápido y, asombrado, se quedó quieto.

Las manos delgaduchas de su nuevo compañero se entrelazaron con sus dedos y sintió el frío del metal dentro de él.

—Mi nombre es Nagisa. Estoy programado para bailar cual canción desee —Dijo y sonrió con carisma—. Debes de ser mi creador, ¿no?

Pero Ryugazaki asintió con todavía la felicidad en su boca y el muchacho se levantó de la repisa y se acercó a él para tocarle sus mejillas.

Las manos se separaron y Nagisa se levantó de puntillas para comenzar un pequeño baile rítmico, Ryugazaki Rei, maravillado, lo tomó por los mofletes de cerámica y lo besó tan tiernamente.

Su muñeco-robot de ballet le estaba robando el corazón.


	9. High Hopes (SouMako)

**Drabble 9:**

_**Palabras: **__500 exactas.__**  
Secuela/Partes: **__Quizá… Díganme ustedes.__**  
Pareja(s): **__Un SouMako tierno con mención de RinHaru (creo(¿))_

_**AU escogido: **__Policías y Ladrones; un policía Sousuke con un criminal Makoto y mención de un oficial Rin con un… ¿sumiso Haru?_

* * *

**[Grandes Esperanzas]**

Su corazón palpaba a mil por hora si le preguntaban, estaba indeciso y no sabía si dar la vuelta y seguir con su vida o ayudar al hombre tirado en el suelo con la navaja encajada a medio brazo de cortar.

La sangre se acumuló en un charco enorme bajo el desfallecido hombre. Sus esperanzas de que siguiese vivo eran todavía grandes.

Miró hacia atrás verificando que nadie le viese y con dificultad, jaló el cuerpo hacia un área segura de balas. Le había arrastrado a un pasillo de la gran fábrica donde la Policía de Samezuka trataba de atrapar a los criminales recién fugados de la cárcel Iwatobi.

Sin más, él había capturado a tres hombres y los había arrojado a una vagoneta azul con sirenas dando a pulmón, algunos de los malos se les habían escapado a él y su compañero de trabajo y les siguieron hasta aquella fábrica de almohadones viejos. Cabe recalcar, que le estaba llevando el lado de la patada puesto a que no creería él, Sousuke Yamazaki, que ayudaría al enemigo.

Y es que algo le decía que no podía matarlo, quería darse un tiro a sí mismo.

El hombre bajo su regazo tosió sangre a más no poder.

—Tranquilo —Dijo, y sus castaños cabellos cayeron en el regazo de Yamazaki—, vas a… estar bien.

Y la inseguridad sonó en sus propias palabras, porque el maldito vendaje no le servía para nada ya que no sabía cómo jodidos vendar un maldito brazo. Joder, si Rin estuviese ahí le hubiese dado un golpe y habría dicho algo como ‹‹A ver, puñetas, déjame hacerlo a mí››.

Pero Rin no estaba, así que tenía que hacerlo él mismo.

El adolorido hombre dio un respingo cuando sintió cómo Sousuke sacó la navaja de su piel. La sangre cayó cual arrollo y el de pardo cabello se mordió los labios tan fuertes como pudo.

—Duele, maldición, duele —Susurró temblando, más Sousuke le siguió el juego al escuchar la seductora voz—; ¡Con cuidado! —Gritó después.

—Hazlo tú, entonces —Y frunció el ceño—.

Más Sousuke le entendía. Su pierna también ardía por el peso de las armas enganchadas en los cinturones de sus muslos. Un buen oficial tenía que estar equipado, ¿no?

Y aunque a él también le carcomía como aquel hombre de esmeraldas ojos se retorcía sobre su regazo, no tenía una idea clara sobre qué hacer o cómo para que ya no le doliese.

Estaba asustado.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—M-Makoto.

Sousuke pensó en una idea poco profesional para un oficial cómo él. Así, seguro de él mismo, volteó a los lados para asegurarse de que nadie le viese por lo que iba a hacer.

—Relájate, Makoto.

—N-No puedo…

Y finalmente, al percatarse de que nadie venía, le tomó las mejillas delicadamente y lo besó.

Pero, sin darse cuenta, cierto pelirrojo de cabello bermellón que sostenía las manos arrestadas de un morocho ojo azul contra la pared, les había visto.

Y se había quedado sin palabras.

* * *

**~ NOTAS ~**

**Hey hey swettieees!**

¿Qué tal? Aquí les dejé este SouMako porque... porque me dieron ganas, lol.

En fin, no los entretengo, me tengo que ir porque sigo escribiendo algunos otros drabbles y terminando algunos oneshots... Esto de ser multishipper está bien hardcore. los odio a todos, ugh (no, es broma, yo los amo *corazón gay pq no me dejan poner*).

Lamento los errores otrográficos/tildes/comas/puntos/palabras/mividaentera etc., pero esto de escribir ideas a las tres de la mañana también está bien hardcore XD.

Bye, bye! :)


	10. Nightingale (NagiTori)

**HOLA MIS PENDEJILLOS *salen arco iris detrás de él***

Aquí de nuevo Blast, llegando después de un mes de inactividad. Como siempre me disculpo y pongo las mismas excusas bc mucha flojera para explicar (ya saben: escuela, mi vida social que apesta, mis exámenes y la flojera). Admito que no tenía planeado poner este drabble tan rápido, quería poner primero el _SeiXRinXMomo_ que tengo, pero creo que tendré que esperar porque últimamente ando muy atareado con el NagiTori... ShotaxShota rlz.

En fin, espero les guste y como siempre: Espero reviews y favs : )

Gracias por pasarte. Si puedes, déjame tu opinión : ]

* * *

**Drabble 10:**

_**Palabras:**__ 500 exactas.  
__**Partes/Secuela:**__ No creo.  
__**Pareja(s):**__ Un sweet NagiTori bc otra otp *corazón gay*_

_**AU escogido:**__ ¿Un moderno? Un Nagisa cantante y un Aichiirou enamorado de su ruiseñor cantador._

* * *

**[Ruiseñor]**

No importaba si no le conocía… Aiichirou sabía que estaba enamorado de la voz de su vecino(a) que habitaba en el departamento de arriba.

Porque las madrugadas donde él sacaba un jugo de naranja, preparaba waffles con crema batida y fresas y se sentaba cómodamente en el sillón del balcón de su apartamento; siempre puntual y sin tardarse, su ruiseñor le cantaba.

Sí, le cantaba. El vecino de arriba comenzaba a tararear una lenta balada y después comenzaba a cantar. Aiichirou se olvidaba de todo cuando escuchaba, porque aquella voz tan aguda pero prestada por los arcángeles, era una maravilla hacia su persona.

Varias veces fueron las que después de llegar de su trabajo, Aiichirou se dirigía al departamento de su vecino y se armaba de valor para tocar la puerta, aunque después de tres segundos, dejaba los regalos que le compraba en el suelo y salía despavorido, como por ejemplo un ramo de _camelias blancas, rojas y rosas._

¿La razón? Miedo a lo mejor.

Porque el temor de saber que su preciado ruiseñor fuese un hombre, le revolvía el estómago pero sentía esas mariposas a la vez. Podrían llamarle loco por amarlo y temerle al mismo tiempo, pero así es el amor… ¿No?

O bueno, para Aiichirou Nitori así es.

Ese mismo día no fue la excepción cuando salió al balcón y la canción comenzó a escucharse. Aiichirou fijó su vista hacia el horizonte donde el amanecer yacía, y a lo lejos, muy al sendero, se podía ver el bosque lleno de enormes árboles que le tapaban un poco la vista. El cielo de vivaces colores y reflejos era una preciosura.

Y cuando se dio cuenta, la pegajosa canción de todos los días se paró de una manera elegante. Algo en Aiichirou se detuvo en ese mismo instante y volteó ágilmente hacia arriba del otro balcón para observar la cabeza asomándose de su preciado ruiseñor.

Y como el miedo dentro de su ser salió al verle a los rosados orbes, mudo se quedó al percatarse de que su vecino, un hombre, le estaba hablando.

—¡Buenos días, vecino! —Le saludó alegre. Si bien Aiichirou se moría de la pena al descubrir a su amor secreto, el sonrojo en él le delataba en demasía— ¿Cómo está usted?

Pero Aiichirou se quedó mudo y le miró expectante: Un cabello rubio tan amarillo que podía confundirse un poco con dorado, con sus ojos pardos y rosados y una sonrisa tan enorme como sus mejillas le permitían.

Aiichirou estaba seguro de que el miedo le abandonó cuando escuchó, de nuevo, a su ruiseñor.

—Oiga, vecino. He seguido todas sus acciones y viene a parar aquí, al balcón. Siempre que canto, siempre está usted.

Y aunque Ai quiso decir que no, sólo asintió con su cabeza, apenado.

—Sí… Yo amo su canción.

—¿Le molesta si bajo con usted a tomar café?

Y Ai, con una sonrisa tan maravillosa mientras el aire le corría por el cabello, asintió feliz y susurró.

—Sería un placer, mí ruiseñor.


	11. CRY BABY: Bittersweet Tragedy (HaruNagi)

**Aló criaturitas del señor! *Llega montado en una bici***

Qué tal? Ya llegué, lol. Espero no haber tardado (como siempre, fuck); pero me castigaron y no puedo actualizar todo de un tirón, los que siguen mi fic 1000FdM tendrán que esperar otra semana para la actualización e igualmente con Gaia. diablos.

Espero les guste este pequeño arco de drabbles. Creo que exageré en algunas cosas pero no importa, igual, no lo leo yo; lo leen ustedes (guat).

Aviso que en este arco se introducirá un Haruka emo/fantasma/asesino. Agradezco comentarios y críticas constructivas.

También digo que es catalogado como misterio y suspenso. El horror y el gore no me salen, je xd.

Gracias de antemano.

* * *

**Drabble 11:**

_**Palabras:**__ 500 exactas, ugh.  
__**Secuelas/Partes:**__ Quizá tenga 2da parte. Tiene relación con el arco de 'Cry Baby'.  
__**Pareja(s):**__ Un depresivo HaruNagi… Cristo señor._

_**AU escogido:**__ Moderno. Un Haruka emo y un Nagisa enfermo (sí, enfermo de la cabeza)._

* * *

**~ Arco ~**

CRY BABY

**~ Protagonista ~**

Haruka Nanase

* * *

**[Agridulce Tragedia]**

El alma de un humano es lo único puro que posee. Torturada se queda cuando el humano sufre de problemas o malos momentos. Un mal amor, una mala racha de trabajo, mala economía, el invoco de un espectro. Y la libertad, aquella con la que se nace, se considera libertinaje cuando se han pasado de las rayas dibujadas. En aquel fondo oscuro, cercano a las montañas de la tristeza, han de descansar las almas perdidas. Y las mariposas que vuelan una a una con sus azules alas, se quedarán flotando al degustar una agridulce tragedia conllevada a la muerte.

Pero cuando Haruka se miró de nuevo al espejo, sólo llegó a ver un cadáver viviente. Con vida por fuera, pero lo suficientemente muerto por dentro. Con gusanos recorrer su piel, y los órganos podridos que hasta en el aire se olía el putrefacto olor a descomposición. Porque unas ojeras grandes y negras rodeaban sus ojos rojos y sus orbes océano, con la córnea tan desgastada que hasta podía pensar que se caerían. Y sus labios, tan pálidos que no parecían ser suaves. Sus huesudas manos, que recorrían el lavabo con desesperación y la temblorosa sensación en él.

No únicamente le echó un vistazo a las marcas en sus muñecas y muslos, como todavía llevaba un bóxer negro con relieves marino, podía ver como el color escarlata manchaba el blanco piso. Y sus manos, a las cuales les recorría el estremecimiento, se sujetaban fuertemente de las orillas del lavabo. La sangre igual bajaba por su nariz, y si alguien hubiese entrado en aquel momento, podría haber jurado que escuchaba sollozos de exhalación hacia su persona.

Haruka echó su cabeza hacia atrás con más dolor. Se imaginaba que morir era doloroso. Pero debía admitirlo, aquellos momentos eran más tortuosos que la muerte misma.

Un ruido fue suficiente para que estuviese alerta, fue su vista la que bajó hacia el espejo para observar a la pequeña silueta tras él. Una cabellera rubia y unos ojos rosados que le miraron con una sonrisa en la boca. Él suspiró y siguió viendo como el muchacho se recargaba en la orilla de la puerta del baño.

—Nagisa… —Susurró.

—Sácalo, Haru~chan. Sácalo.

Y el pequeñín dejó ver sus manos enguantadas. Y con la misma sonrisa, se acercó hacia su espalda y le palmeó para que Haruka siguiera viendo la sangre caer.

Haruka no ponía atención cuando la depresión le llevaba por momentos, optaba por hacer caso omiso a los demás… Pero con Nagisa era diferente. Era confort, era ser él mismo sin esperar regaños o algo. Le dejaba cortarse, le dejaba drogarse, le dejaba besarlo.

Y así como lo pensó, lo que le flechó el alma de pureza fue un gesto. Pequeño, diminuto, tan chiquito pero especial para sí mismo, con el que supo que las lágrimas salieron de él con demasiado sentimiento.

Un beso, uno en su oreja, uno que le hizo estremecer. Y una mano enguantada en su columna desnuda.

—Sácalo, Haru~chan. Saca la despresión.


	12. CRY BABY: Carrousel (HaruRei)

**Drabble 12:**

_**Palabras:**__ 500 exactas.  
__**Secuelas/Partes:**__ Tendrá 2da parte. Tiene relación con el arco 'Cry baby'.  
__**Pareja(s):**__ Mención de ReiGisa, pero sale Haruka y tendrá algo de HaruRei._

_**AU escogido:**__ Moderno. Un ganador Rei y un espectro en forma de Haruka._

* * *

**~ Arco ~**

CRY BABY

**~ Protagonista ~**

Haruka Nanase

* * *

**[Carrusel]**

La ciencia exacta no estudiaba la relación espiritual o los fenómenos sobrenaturales. Rei odiaba que Nagisa le dijese que era un cobarde sólo porque no se basaba en las teorías que su compañero de clases le decía para creer en aquellos seres de otro mundo.

Así que un día, apostaron a que Rei terminaría creyendo de una u otra manera.

Fue algo rápido, así que Nagisa pensó en un buen lugar para asustar a Rei. Lo encontró. El parque que estaba a unas millas de su escuela, aquel del cual la mayoría de estudiantes decían que se aparecían alguno que otro espectro por las noches.

El parque temático Sunshine Paradise, el cual estaba cerrado desde ya hace cinco años.

Y fueron. Nagisa le dio una linterna a Rei y lo emprendió en una aventura: tendría que ir él solo a lo largo del parque sin detenerse, llegaría a un carrusel que no servía, tomaría una foto y se largaría de ahí. Todo el proceso sería grabando con una cámara de mano. Así le comprobaría a Nagisa que fue valiente y no un gillipollas.

Y Rei aceptó.

…Pobre de él…

Y ahora, caminando con la noche sobre su cabeza y una sola lámpara iluminando su examinado camino, haciendo cálculos para ver cómo salir de ahí, se ha dirigido a los puestos que están caídos, donde los carteles tirados al piso tienen tierra, y los juegos que no funcionan, reposan aún oxidados.

Llegó al carrusel y le miró expectante. Porque los asientos de animales le robaron la atención a tal grado de ver cada uno con lujos y detalles: Una orca asesina, un pingüino, una mariposa, un tiburón, una nutria, un pato y un delfín. Acomodados en círculo.

Al bajarse y pisar una rama seca, hacer ruido y ver cómo sombras corrían por sobre sus narices, le fue difícil hacer que la cámara no se le cayese de los nervios. Igual, pensaba que eran gatos los que corrían a sus alrededores.

Pero al fijarse, no halló gatos.

Se giró sobre talones y con otro respingo se quedó observando lo que era el carrusel; porque sujetado del poste donde yacía el delfín de la atracción temática, estaba un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules, con sus ropajes rotos y cadenas que colgaban de sus pantalones, pulseras por sobre sus muñecas y un trapo en su boca.

Y las luces del parque se prendieron. Realmente, Rei no sabía cómo reaccionar ante los sucesos.

¿Era quizá una broma de Nagisa para que saliera despavorido hacia sus brazos? A veces ese pequeño se pasaba de listo, pero no esa vez, porque él era Ryugazaki Rei y saldría ganador de aquella ronda.

Aunque ahí se quedó parado, apuntando la grabadora hacia el muchacho que le veía como si insecto fuese.

—Vaya, de verdad me sorprendiste… —Fue lo que le susurró — ¿Es tu parque temático? Espero no te moleste. Hago un documental para un amigo.

El joven no respondió, sólo se sentó en la orilla del carrusel.


	13. CRY BABY: Dollhouse (MakoHaru)

**Drabble 13:**

_**Palabras:**__ 500 exactas.  
__**Secuelas/Partes:**__ Tendrá 2da parte. Tiene relación con el arco 'Cry Baby'.  
__**Pareja(s):**__ Creo que con la 2da parte se considera MakoHaru...? Creo._

_**AU escogido:**__ ¿Moderno? Supongo, porque hay un muñeco Haruka bastante misterioso y un Makoto que andaba de niñera con sus hermanos._

* * *

**~ Arco ~**

CRY BABY

**~ Protagonista ~**

Haruka Nanase

* * *

**[Casa de Muñecas]**

Los humanos tienen muchos sentimientos, y el más destacado siempre ha sido el amor hacia el prójimo, ya sea hermano de sangre, la pareja o la misma familia. Porque para un humano, no habrá cosa más importante que dar la vida por el que ama.

Makoto no era muy afán de jugar al té con sus hermanos. La razón era porque siempre que lo hacía, Ran era muy insiste al poner a ciertos muñecos sacados de su caja de muñecas. La cosa no era si eran feos o diesen miedo, era que le daban mal presentimiento al estar viéndole con esos ojos enormes coloridos. Había una muñeca en especial, de bonito cabello y orbes pelirrojos. También estaba un muñeco, que tenía un color tan azul y su cabellera era bruna cual ébano.

Y como Makoto no gustaba de cosas escalofriantes, pedía con vergüenza a Ran que guardase dichos muñecos. Claro que la niña no hacía caso.

Una noche cuando los niños se durmieron temprano, él recogió las cosas que habían usado como las tacitas de té y el jarrón. Algunos peluches de felpa que acomodó en los estantes de Ran y otros juguetes de acción que acomodó en los muebles de Ren. Sus padres no estaban y la casa yacía a oscuras con el foco de la cocina como única luz. Él había ya arropado a sus hermanos y estaba a punto de irse a acostar.

Sin embargo, cuando caminaba por el pasillo central, casi pegado a la pared (porque los monstruos podían saltarle, claro está), notó algo muy peculiar.

Se acercó sólo unos metros para observarle mejor, y al darse cuenta, preguntarse si había guardado todos los juguetes y darse un golpe por lo torpe que a veces podía llegar a ser, tomó al muñeco que estaba en la entrada de la pieza de Ran. Se quedó mirando con sus verdes ojos los expectantes y pardos del muñeco que parecía burlarse de él. Le tocó las mejillas con algo de miedo por su mirada, y finalmente, decidió dejarle dentro del cuarto de Ran, quien seguía durmiendo como Morfeo le prestase sueño.

Una vez acomodado el muñeco, se giró hacia sus aposentos y se alistó con el pijama puesto. Entró a su cama y apagó la luz con un aplauso.

Y la noche susurró hacia sus oídos que el frío comenzaría arroparle. Por una brisa, se acurrucó en la cama como pudo y cerró fuertemente sus ojos.

Pero como si loco fuese, juraba que escuchaba pasos hacia su persona.

Se giró hacia la puerta y no encontró nada más que la rendija abierta. Un poco nervioso, se levantó y la cerró.

Cuando se giró sobre talones, el alma se le vino hacia abajo.

Porque sentado en la cama, estaba un muchacho que sostenía un muñeco entre sus huesudas manos, y la sangre que caía desde su nariz, le fue suficiente a Makoto para saber que se parecía tanto al juguete de Ran.

Porque le reconoció y él muchacho sentado, sonrió.


	14. Quédate con Ellos (SouKisu)

**JELOU EBRIBARI *Llega nervioso bc castigado y con suerte de pato***

Alò, aquí llegó Blast... Después de tres meses de inactividad. Últimamente estuve viendo series, películas y en resumen, me distraje mucho de las obligaciones que debía hacer, jeje. American Horror Story, Orange Is The New Black, Gravity Falls y Steven Universe me han estado comiendo vivo. Ya hasta escribí un fanfic de GF.

En fin, paso por aquí a dejar estos drabbles que tanto he tenido (ya hasta les he quitado polvo, lol), porque el team #anonilove me lo pide (si me amas, pon este hashtag (?)). Así que, gracias a los bonitos comentarios y a _**KidApocalypse**_ por su hermoso review. Me gustas desde la lejanía - moge. Ahora, sobre el drabble este... Bueno, el título lo tomé de la canción 'Quédate con Ella' de Natalia Jimenez, debo admitir que su tonada me recuerda mucho a los mariachis, así que esta idea salió prácticamente de esto. Y sí, alteré el título cambiándole el 'Ella' por 'Ellos' porque no cuadraba mucho si lo dejaba así xd. Y claro, el significado no tiene nada que ver con el drabble, huh.

Y también está catalogado como Humor. Quería hacerlo romántico, pero simplemente no me salió xd. Sorry gomenasai (what?).

**ANONICTIONARIO:**

_**• TBoL:** The Book of Life (El Libro de la Vida), una película animada del 2014 ambientada en México después de la Revolución._  
_**• Vicente Fernández: **Todos deben de conocerlo aunque sea por una telenovela, vamos (?)!_

#yolo #nomearrepientodenada #moge

Y lo siento por esas personas que leen mis fics **Gaia: Aqua Palace** &amp; **1000 Forms of Fear.** El capítulo tardará más de dos semanas en salir, de verdad lo siento.

Sin más, les dejo leer agusto. Un fav+ y un review no hacen daño a nadie, gracias :,) *corazón gay pq no me dejan poner*

* * *

**Drabble 14:**

_**Palabras: **__651… Creo que esto no es drabble (¿)__**  
Secuelas/Partes: **__Si ustedes quieren, tomen esta idea.__**  
Pareja(s): **__SouKisu porque la banda me lo pedía (igual los amo)_

_**AU escogido: **__No tengo idea, pero tiene temas latinos como la serenata con un muy avergonzado Sousuke y un galán Kisumi._

* * *

**[Quédate con Ellos]**

A Sousuke comenzaba a molestarle una ceja. La ira en sí le decía que bajara hasta donde el otro joven estaba y le pateara la maldita cabeza. No podía sentirse más avergonzando que nunca, ¿cómo podía parar el bochorno que Kisumi estaba haciendo a los pies de su balcón?

El hecho de que Shigino tuviese un morralito mexicano, un sombrero charro, una guitarra clásica y un bigote falso era absurdo, pero lo más asfixiante era que no estaba solo. Sí, una manada de tipos vestidos con traje de charros y varios instrumentos y guitarras estaban atrás suyo, como si fuesen a una pasarela de moda.

¿Era a lo que llamaban, quizá, _serenata_? No le jodan… ¿Qué había hecho él, Sousuke Yamazaki, para recibir tal humillación por parte de Kisumi Shigino? Quién sabe, pero en aquellos momentos Sousuke sólo estaba concentrado en tirarle las macetas con plantas que estaban en dicho balcón.

Su novio podía ser un completo enamorado y no lo culpaba, ¿quién no quisiera estar con un partido como Sousuke? Pero a veces Kisumi solía exagerar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Kisumi? —Preguntó y trató de tranquilizarse— ¿A qué coño juegas, bastardo?

Kisumi indicó a los sujetos detrás de él que bajaran los instrumentos e interrumpieran la dulce tonada que habían estado tocando. Algunos se quejaron y otros sólo pararon. Pero todos, exactamente todos, le pusieron oído a lo que Shigino comenzó a gritar:

—¡¿Recuerdas aquella vez que hablábamos sobre comidas extranjeras y dijiste que amabas las tostadas mexicanas?! —Sousuke se quiso morir, aunque sólo se cubrió con una mano— Ah bueno, pensé que sería una gran idea sorprenderte con una clásica tradición mexicana también. Sé que te gusta la música, bebé. —Gritó para guiñarle el ojo y sacudirse el cabello. Y Sousuke tomó una de las macetas para querer tirársela— ¡Saluda a los mariachis!

—Déjate de bobadas y márchate… Es humillante.

—¡¿Por qué?! —Gritaba Kisumi. Sousuke suspiró y miró la gente que comenzaba a llegar y rodear a los tipos de la serenata— Oh venga, mi amor, les pagué mucho para que caminaran hasta acá y se vistieran.

Sousuke se palmeó la cara varias veces con frustración y molestia. La gente aplaudía mientras los sujetos reanudaban su tarea y tocaban con más emoción. Debía admitir que la melodía de las guitarras y las trompetas hacían buena conexión. Definitivamente le recordaba al soundtrack de la película _TBoL*_ que había encontrado en Internet.

Y aunque pareciera estúpido, Sousuke recordaba haberle dicho a Kisumi ese mismo día de la comida, que le gustaría visitar México alguna vez, aunque parecía que Shigino se lo tomó muy en serio porque en vez de llevarlo a tal país, llevó el país a su departamento. De igual manera, hasta le parecía tierno que el chico le hiciese aquel gesto.

Como decía su madre: ‹‹Tú novio es un tarado. Pero es bastante guapo.››

—Kisumi, lo que hablamos era algo hipotéticamente, no tenías porqué traerme… —Y rodó los ojos avergonzado— una serenata.

Aunque Kisumi le hizo gestos de que se callase y después le mandó un mensaje que decía algo como ‹‹Cállate y disfruta de la música. Sé que te gusta, espero mi recompensa, baby ;)›› a lo que Sousuke sólo dejó salir una pequeña risita y disfrutó del show.

Yamazaki pudo escuchar perfectamente como algunas señoras (de las que habían llegado por chismosas) gritaban cosas como ‹‹Deja que el chico haga lo que quiera›› y ‹‹¡Qué romántico! Mi marido ya no hace tales detalles…››. Kisumi sólo sonreía como idiota y cantaba (con algunas notas desafinadas) como si se creyese _Vicente Fernández*._

—¿Por qué mejor no vienes, Sousuke? —Seguía gritando— ¡Ven a bailar conmigo!

Yamazaki lo pensó algunos segundos. Al final, terminó por dejar la maceta y bajó con algo de vergüenza hacia donde sus vecinos bailaban cómodamente y como otros cantaban en compañía de los mariachis.

Sousuke definitivamente pensaba que tenía un novio no sólo espontáneo, sino, difícilmente romántico.


	15. One Last Dance (SeiRin)

**HOLA CRIATURITAS DEL SEÑOR! *Salta de un pony de dos colas***

¡Aquí Blast...! De nuevo xd. Dejo aquí el tan esperado SeiRin que estuvieron pidiendo, lamento la tardanza, soy muy perezoso.

Comentarios y favs+ son muy bien recibidos, gracias a los lectores :) !

* * *

**Drabble 15:**

_**Palabras:**__ 562… Creo que este tampoco es drabble.  
__**Secuelas/Partes:**__ Si quieren tomen la idea y termínenlo.  
__**Pareja(s):**__ SeiRin porque el squad lo pide (y pq me gusta -moge.)_

_**AU escogido:**__ Bajo la lluvia con un paraguas. Un Rin DEMASIADO sensible y un Seijuro DEMASIADO romántico hasta darte miedo._

* * *

**[Un Último Baile]**

Había estado sentado en aquella banca por horas. La lluvia seguía y mojado yacía su cuerpo al igual que sus prendas. Su corazón dolía y por sus ojos escurrían lágrimas.

Podría decirse que las nubes eran más grises de lo que pudiese imaginar. Rin se tocó la cara con cierto coraje y dolor. Odiaba ser así de sensible, pero la presión en su corazón era demasiada. Lo último que quería era encontrarse con alguien en aquel momento y que le viera en aquel estado.

Él jamás fue débil. Jamás fue un libro fácil de leer.

Las gotas caían en su cabeza y él miraba el cielo en busca de respuestas.

Creyó que la lluvia había parado al no sentir ninguna gota caer de nuevo, pero al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la vista menos esperada para él. Seijuro estaba de pie frente a él con un semblante tranquilo, y con paraguas en mano, le sonrió como nunca.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —Preguntó, y Rin se talló los ojos agresivamente. Seijuro se sentó a su lado y quiso tocar su mano, pero el de bermellón cabello no se dejó y hasta la movió con brusquedad— ¿Estás bien, Matsuoka?

Mas Rin no contestó, y las gotas cayeron fuertes. Aunque la mirada de Seijuro se dirigía al horizonte, podía ser consciente de cómo los autos pasaban a velocidad y hacían botar algunos charcos. Miró a Rin. Veía con ternura sus hebras rojizas y decidido, le acarició el húmedo cabello. Pudo sentir como Matsuoka sintió espasmos y endureció el agarre que tenía en la banca de madera.

Seijuro rio ante el acto, y acercó su cuerpo un poco más a Rin.

—Debió haberte pasado algo malo —Volvió a hablar con un murmuro en su oído. Rin escuchó dulcemente al igual que las gotillas de lluvia resbalaban por sus mejillas—.

—¿Lo crees? —Contestó con otra pregunta. Mikoshiba sonrió.

—Déjame adivinar… Quizá atropellaron a tú perro, o Aiichirou se te confesó y le dijiste que no, o quizá viste un maratón de películas románticas y como te hacen llorar, te viniste a desahogar por aquí –Dijo confianzudo—.

Rin se mordió los labios pero rio un poco por tales estupideces, seguía sin dirigirle la mirada. Apretó fuerte sus ojos y sintió como la fortachona mano del hombre le giro para que estuviesen frente a frente. Los besos de Seijuro eran magia pura aunque no lo admitiera.

—Eh, ¿por qué has hecho eso? —Susurró Rin abriendo sus ojos con cierta molestia—.

—A ninguno de tus amigos les gusta verte triste, ni a mí tampoco… Así que es mejor que estés enojado a estar deprimido. Ahora, trataré de hacerte feliz —Dijo con una sonrisa, y se levantó de la banca dándole el paraguas a Rin para que no se mojara— ¿Me concede este último baile, Señor Matsuoka?

Rin sonrió como idiota y se ruborizo, ¿era posible que ese mastodonte del mal le tratase con amor? Sacudió su cabeza y vio como la mano de Seijuro era extendida.

Le estaba invitando a bailar bajo la lluvia, ¿podía ser más tonto?

Rin no dijo más y se levantó, dejando el paraguas en la banca. Tomó la mano de Seijuro y los pasos de baile salieron solos. Sin música, de fondo la lluvia y con los zapatos enlodados. Más vergüenza no podía haber, pero realmente Matsuoka se sentía más cómodo.


	16. Hold My Hand (MomoAi)

**Drabble 16:**

_**Palabras:**__ 889 exactas… ESTO TAMPOCO ES DRABBLE?  
__**Secuela/Partes:**__ No. Tomen esta idea y mejórenla, pls  
__**Pareja(s):**__ Es un muuuy soft MomoAi. Tenía pensado hacerlo más gráfico, pero ya son muchas palabras, lol_

_**AU escogido:**__ Moderno. Salto en Bungee._

* * *

**[Agarra Mi Mano]**

‹‹_El miedo es cosa de débiles››_ había dicho Rin.

Aiichirou se sujetó de las cuerdas que colgaban en su cuerpo. Las manos le sudaban como langostas en ollas y sus piernas se sacudían como locas. Tenía muchísimo temor, estaba casi rendido a no saltar desde aquella gran altura.

Su vida pasaba por sobre sus ojos como rayos estelares.

Ansiaba hacer _pipí._

—Disculpe, creo que me olvidé algo en el baño… Vuelvo en 10 minutos.

‹‹_Cada uno sabe cómo vencerlo. Puede que parezca cosa de cobardes, pero es más cosa de valientes››_ había dicho Makoto.

Intentó escaparse pero fue jalado por dos de sus acompañantes y por la encargada. El mundo se le fue encima cuando escuchó las indicaciones de la mujer que comenzaba a atarles los pies con la gruesa soga elástica.

—Señores, esto es muy fácil… Es cosa de que se relajen —decía la mujer con una muy amplia sonrisa—.

—¿Escuchaste, Ai-chan? Relájate —trataba de convencerlo Nagisa— No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

—Te he pedido que no me llames así… —suspiró rendido al escuchar la risita de Hazuki— Y-Y no estoy asustado.

—¿Seguro?

—Ab-Absolutamente.

‹‹_No debes tenerle miedo a nada, porque si temes, el mundo se vendrá contra ti››_ había dicho Sousuke.

—Pruébalo entonces.

Aiichiro con timidez asintió y la mujer fue a atender a otros clientes. Se acercó a la orilla del puente: el río llevaba la corriente muy aprisa y se podían ver los peces de agua dulce.

¿Por qué rayos había aceptado ir a saltar en bungee?

Rei se acercó un poco más para indicar que ya les tocaba. Primero pasó él como el líder. Se dejó caer al puente mientras los gritos emocionados de Nagisa alteraban a la gente que echaba porras al chico de lentes. Rei tomaba fotos con su celular al subir y bajar en el bungee*.

‹‹_No le hagas caso a Rin, es un llorón››_ había dicho Haruka, y por el fondo se habían escuchado los gritos del Petirrojo Shark. _‹‹Eres valiente, Ai. Empuña tu espada y lucha contra el miedo. No se puede huir siempre de él››_ volvía a decir Haruka.

Aiichirou tomó la correa de su pecho y la apretujó fuerte. No quería tirarse y salir lastimado, no le gustaba el dolor.

Fue el turno de Nagisa. Rei subió de nuevo a la orilla del puente y fue ayudado para deshacerse de los cordones y todas las bandas. Se quitó el caso y comenzó a mostrar las fotos que había tomado.

Nagisa gritaba cosas mientras subía y bajaba del bungee. Aiichirou se quiso morir de nuevo.

Comenzó a temblar más de lo dicho y quiso llorar. Sintió un agarre en su hombro y al voltear se encontró con Momo.

—¿Momo-kun…? —estuvo a punto de preguntar.

—Desde hace rato lo noto extraño, Nitori-sempai. ¿Sucede algo?

Aunque no lo admitiera, el miedo se comía vivo a Aiichirou. Le quería decir a Momotarou que había pensado mejor las cosas y que él no debía estar ahí. Se sentía como un insecto muy pequeñito e indefenso. Era todo un bobo comparado con los tres valientes chicos.

O eso pensaba él.

Como no se sentía cómodo, decidió que era mejor hablar con Momo de una vez antes de que se tirase de aquel puente. Lo jaló un poco alejados de los demás grupos que hacían la misma actividad y comenzó a susurrarle:

—N-No te burles por lo que diré.

—¡¿Me contará algo íntimo?! —casi gritó emocionado el chico mientras se quitaba el casco protector.

—¡No, Momo-kun! —se golpeó a sí mismo la cara— Le tengo miedo a las alturas. Me asusta el bungee.

Momo no tardó ni dos segundos en responderle con una cara seria:

—¿Y por qué no dijo nada, Nitori-sempai? Hubiéramos dejado que Nagisa-chii y Rei-chii vinieran solos.

—Admito que me quise hacer el valiente, pero no sirvo ni para matar una mosca. Perdona por meterte en esto Momo-kun, yo… estaré sentado con la instructora, ¿bien?

—¡P-Pero, Nitori-sempai! Nos estamos divirtiendo mucho los cuatro, ¿qué tal si se tira con alguien para no tener tanto miedo? —y mágicamente se le prendió el foco— ¡Ya sé! ¡Tírese conmigo!

Aiichirou parpadeó confuso mientras el casco descansaba en las palmas de sus manos. El de cabello cobrizo naranja por otro lado le volvió a poner el casco y le ató bien las bandas del pecho y los pies.

—¿Q-Qué dices? —preguntó más confundido que antes— ¡Oye, no puedo!

—Sí puede, Nitori-sempai —confió Mikoshiba en él—. Le prometo que no lo soltaré y tampoco lo dejaré.

—¿Y si la soga se troza? ¿Y si la banda no funciona? ¿Qué tal si me caigo al río?

—Pues nos caeremos los dos juntos —y rio con naturalidad—. Será divertido, Nitori-sempai… Venga ya, vamos a por la instructora.

Se encaminaron de nuevo al grupo donde estaban Nagisa y Rei; esperaron su turno y le comentaron a la encargada. Ella aceptó.

Cuando los ayudantes subieron a Nagisa, fue el turno de Momo y Ai.

Ai seguía temblando como loco, Momotarou lo tomó de los hombros y le susurró al oído:

—Agarre mi mano.

Y así fue. Le tomó de la mano.

No supo cuándo ni cómo, pero ya estaba en las alturas al lado de Momotarou. Estar de cabeza no era nada genial por los nervios, pero eso ya no le importaba tanto. En lo único que fijaban sus ojos eran los acaramelados del joven.


	17. Grand Piano 2da parte (RinHaru)

**JELOU EBRIBARI *salen cohetes con vacas amarradas y cabras con pistolas***

Después de tres o cuatro meses de inactividad, he regresado de la armada *suenan trompetas a la distancia*.

Nosierto (8 estaba de vacaciones. ESTOY DENTRO DEL FANDOM DE STEVEN UNIVERSE, GRAVITY FALLS Y OVER THE GARDEN WALL NAMAMES QUÉ EMOCIÓN

Con respecto al drabble siguiente, es triste saber que no lo publiqué en el Sakurathon! de tumblr (sí, ya pasaron más de dos meses). me rompe el alma, so beri zad.

Eeen fin. Tengo una versión más extensa de esta historia, ¿he de publicarla? Díganme ustedes, seguidoras del mal (ó sease, Sharkbaits(¿)).

**Recalco:** Si lo desean, tomen las ideas de este fic, son gratis *sonríe como delfín*. Eso sí, me mandan link.  
**Recalco:** Para mis seguidores en mis historias 'Gaia: Aqua Palace' y '1000 Forms of Fear'; he de admitir que se ponen las cosas muy tensas para mí últimamente, así que tendré que dejarlas en hiatus hasta el momento. Más explicaciones en los especiales de 1000FdM.

se despide,

_~ N. (A) B._

* * *

**Drabble 17:**

_**Palabras:** 500 exactas, lmao._  
_**Secuela/Partes:** Sí, es la segunda parte de Grand Piano._  
_**Pareja(s):** Un fucking bellísimo RinHaru... HAGAN UN FIC DE ESTO PLZ. _

_**AU escogido:** Año 1889?. Aristocracia del siglo XVIII. Un Haru que toca el piano y un Rin dispuesto a llevárselo. _

* * *

**[Gran Piano]**  
**Segunda Parte**

Las personas decían que Haruka a veces no poseía corazón porque no sabía qué se sentía el estar enamorado de alguien.

De lo que muchos no estaban enterados, era que cuando él tocaba el piano y dejaba salir las notas cada vez más intensas y las letras que Gou Matsuoka cantaba cuando cenaban juntos, estaban dedicadas a una persona especial en particular.

Y todavía le recuerda cómo empezó todo, ¿saben?

Fue una noche, una cena de alta sociedad en la que se conocieron ellos dos. Gou le había presentado a Haruka otros amigos, pero él sólo se fijaba justamente en el aristócrata hermano de la muchacha. Recordaba muy bien verle cerca a unos pilares que daban hacia el elegante jardín, con una copa de vino en las manos y ese eficaz traje que le quedaba tan bien.

En unos minutos, Haruka ya estaba afuera del jardín buscándole. Recorrió rosales y arbustos para verle en una pequeña capilla decorada con rosas y flores. Un ambiente tan cursi que, difícilmente, se le hacía raro.

Al acercarse al joven de rubíes ojos, lo primero que Haruka pudo hacer fue quedarse callado y mirar como el hombre dejaba la copa en la mesa de piedra y mármol blanco.

Hablaron, compartieron gustos y al final se besaron toda la noche.

En varias cenas que Gou hizo y, donde le invitaba especialmente a él, el chico de las notas perdidas y el piano tocado por los dioses del olimpo; siempre se encontró con aquel aristócrata. Se escapaban a media noche cuando todos bailaban en medio de la pista y se iban a los rincones de la gran mansión Matsuoka.

El tiempo fue pasando, y Haruka cada vez menos veía al apuesto hombre que le había robado no sólo el corazón, sino las melodías.

Haruka Nanase, el escritor pianista, ya no podía siquiera leer una novela de amor sin recordar a Rin Matsuoka, el aristócrata que le buscaba cuando podía.

Y en aquellos momentos, Haruka se sentía tan aliviado pero asustado, porque el miedo a ser lastimado era presente, y los besos que degustados a cereza eran se quedaban marcados en su cuello y mente.

Rin estaba siendo serio. No jugaba con sus sentimientos.

Las notas del piano se escucharon asquerosamente. Rin supo que lo mejor era ir a otro lugar…

Se separó de Haruka para verle a los acuosos ojos que yacían con pequeñas y perlases lágrimas. Le acarició las mejillas y con caricias, le calmó.

—Te prometo que jamás te voy a volver a dejar… —Había dicho. Y Haruka se mordió un labio tan feliz.

Porque las letras de sus cuadernos ya comenzaban a tomar sentido al igual que su propia mente, y Rin, le estaba salvando de estar ahogado en un extenso mar de cerezos.

—Rin… No sé qué se siente amar.

No le gustaba sentir en general. Todo mundo lo sabía.

Rin dejó salir una risita.

—Yo te enseñaré.

Y le besó de nuevo con la copa de vino regada en el suelo.

* * *

_¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Ya me pueden tomatear! *se esconde detrás de alguien del público*_

_Entonces... ¿Qué te pareció?_


	18. Ghost (SouHaru)

ℋ**OℒA *llega volando en un delfín***

Aquí Blast después de dos meses de inactividad, ¿acomo'stan, guys? *sonrisita de delfín* okey-moge, sé qué me atrasé con todo: 1000fdm, gaia: aqua palace, odds &amp; ends, etcétera de fanfics más. It's so beri zad, guys.

**En primer lugar:** quiero agradecer a toda la gente que últimamente me ha estado faveando (votando) y comentando, sé que no contesto los mensajes porque se me atrasan mucho o simplemente se me olvida (lo siento ;_;), pero créanme que los leo todos! Y admito que estoy agradecido, no pensé que a alguien le gustara las asquerosas cosas que escribo (is da truth).

**En segundo:** me vengo a justificar, diciendo que este año de escuela está más pesado de lo que creí... Todo lo que no hice el año pasado lo estoy pagando estos parciales, fuck-moge. Y bueno, debía mucho este drabble desde hace unos meses, pero no tenía el tiempo pa' publicarlo, sorry gomenasai, dudes.

**En tercero:** recuerden que todavía esto no termina, y que me quedan muchas parejas pendientes aún... ¡Créanme, tengo todo pero es muy poco tiempo para publicarlo todo! ¡Lo siento!

¡Casi lo olvido! ¿Han pensado en publicar novelas propias? Quiero publicar una, pero no me animo, ¿ustedes qué dicen?

Ahora si me voy porque tengo sueño y la canción de Ghost de Halsey ya se acabó en mi playlist. Los huelo luego, dudes-moge. *corazón gay pq no me dejan poners*

* * *

**Drabble 18:**

_**Palabras:**__ 784... Esto no es un drabble(?)  
__**Secuela/Partes:**__ Supongo que no.  
__**Pareja(s):**__ Un raro SouHaru, pero bello en sus sentidos bc la OTP _

_**AU escogido:**__ Moderno. Un Haruka misterioso y un Sousuke abatido._

* * *

**[Fantasma]**

Cuando los diminutos rayos lunares atravesaron las cortinas de tercio pelo rojo en la habitación del motel, Sousuke supo entonces que era hora de despertarse. En efecto, se encontraba con algo de resaca y bastante aturdido; cuando mejoró su borrosa vista, observó el ambiente a su alrededor, el cual estaba vacío. Por dentro y por fuera de su corazón.

Se hubiese asustado o desesperado en caso de no saber qué había pasado con el cuerpo de su compañero, que si bien, tendría que seguir durmiendo a su lado. Pero como todos los fines de semana, recordó que aquel ingrato siempre se salía con la suya: lo llamaba, lo citaba, le arrancaba pedacitos de corazón y después se largaba a la misma hora de la madrugada.

No es cosa de decir que estaba harto, porque aunque él quisiese, no era así. Sousuke sabía que muy dentro de su pecho dolía el hecho de que el suato aquel lo usase como juguete sexual, pero a la vez le gustaba, era algo interesante por ver. Además, el hombre pensaba que Haruka era una persona fría por excelencia, pero verle arropado con la cara roja a punto de estallar de la emoción entre las sábanas le parecía demasiado... ¿Excitante? ¿Interesante, tal vez? ¡Sabrá Sousuke! Un sentimiento no conocido que surgía cuando le veía con otro semblante que no fuese aquel ceño fruncido.

Por obligación, Sousuke se levantó como pudo de la cama y fue al baño para arreglarse un poco, aunque en el camino se estuviese cayendo. En el baño había un espejo y, justo cuando se recargó en el lavabo, se le vino a la mente el joven Nanase.

Realmente no se explicaba el por qué obtenía memorias del ingrato aquel, quién se comportaba muy diferente cuando estaban acompañados que al estar solos. Y es que sí, aquellos orbes zarcos cual mar color, volvían a Sousuke; tanto, que hacían erizar su piel y pensar en plenas ideas.

¿Y qué si rompía la rutina de verle sólo por las noches solitarias? Siendo caso omiso a su don de razón −el cual le gritaba que no cogiera el teléfono del bolsillo de sus jeans y llamara al sujeto−, marcó rápidamente el número y esperó a que contestara. Y justo así como las estrellas predijeron, aquel ingrato no contestó la llamada.

Sólo así, y sólo entonces, Sousuke cayó en cuenta de que la camisa que Haruka poseía esa noche seguía ahí en la bañera del baño. Confuso, la tomó y olió a distancia su perfume de vainilla −el cual le parecía raro cuando lo usaba, porque el muchacho siempre solía oler a pescado y cloro, obra de las piscinas a las que asistía− con el cual sólo abrazó dicha prenda hasta apretujarla. Y se puso otra vez a pensar: ‹‹¿Se habrá ido solamente con su chaqueta de cuero negra? ¿Qué tal si se llevó la mía? ¿Y si vinieron por él y le trajeron ropa?›› Y millones de preguntas que de Sousuke no salía ninguna conclusión.

A fin y al cabo, con el alma hecha pedazos y los trozos de su corazón uniéndolos parte por parte, se terminó de alistar para pagar la renta del cuarto de hotel y salir hacia su hogar. _Nami_ esperaba a por él.

No se preocupaba, porque sabía exactamente algo que su consciencia y el mismo destino no.

"¿Diga?" Dijo al contestar su celular. "¿Qué pasa?"

_"Sousuke... ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya llegaste a tu casa?" _

Que ese ingrato malagradecido siempre terminaría llamando.

"No. Y desperté de nuevo sin ti a mi lado, ¿cómo crees que me encuentro? No jodas, Nanase... Siempre haces lo mismo."

_"...Makoto llamó, dijo que le preocupaba el hecho de que durmiera fuera."_

"Tachibana sabe bien con quien te metes, no eres un bebé para que te ande cuidando. Siempre tienes una excusa."

Los dos lo sabían. Era como un sueño que no tenía fin. Una rutina de la cual no podían escapar.

_"Tú no eres mi padre para que me andes regañando."_

"Yo sólo quiero despertar un medio día con la persona que me acompaña todos los fines de semana, al lado, en mi misma cama; ¿es mucho pedir?"

Porque aunque no lo dijera, con una sonrisa, al de los orbes zarcos le gustaba jugar con su lógica y volver a quebrar los pedazos de su corazón para luego huir. Como si fuese un fantasma.

_"Cómo sea."_ Escuchó Sousuke por el otro lado de la línea una sutil risa, tan pequeña y diminuta que no lo creía; y con un suspiro, Haruka volvió a decir: _"¿Mañana a la misma hora?"_

...¿Y lo peor? Que Sousuke siempre lo terminaría dejando.

"Qué bien me conoces."

* * *

**Aquí terminó: corto, like always, people.**

_¿tomatazos por la tardanza? ¿admiraciones por el '-moge'? ¿algunas moneditas para comprarme algo de comer? Gracias por la cooperación y los favs._


	19. Mad Hatter (RinTori)

**¿Quién tiene dos pulgares y no publicó ninguno de sus fanfics en todo el año? ¡Este pendejo! *se señala a sí mismo***

No, ya, en serio... ¡NO PUBLIQUÉ NADA DE LO QUE TENÍA PLANEADO! Tengo cientos de ideas y no puedo propagarlas alrededor de mi teclado, ¡¿Qué está pasando conmigo?!

Uhm, a eso no venía, uhm.

Bien, traigo este drabble que cierta personita por ahí en los reviews me pidió (_DoppelxGanger_, hasta ahorita estoy viendo tu petición... lo siento). He de recalcar que no tenía mucho tiempo y escribí la primera idea que se me vino a la mente, así que les dejo un drabble que contiene raros acuerdos y una rara situación entre kouhai y senpai.

Pero no, aquí no hay de eso. Caca eso, caca.

Ahora si me largo, me duele el trasero y la canción de Guilty Beauty Love de Tamaki Suou ya se acabó.

_Nos vemos en el infierno (8_

* * *

**Drabble 19:**

_**Palabras:**__498.__  
__**Secuela/Partes:**__no.__  
__**Pareja(s):**__UN RARÍSIMO RINTORI, PERO TIENE POTENCIAL CHICAS, TÓMENLO ES GRATIS_

_**AU escogido:**__Moderno con__un psicópata Aiichirou y un nervioso Rin._

* * *

**[Sombrerero Loco]**

No importaba si cerraba las cortinas de la habitación, si con seguro trababa las puertas hacia la entrada y la salida del jardín, si con sus temblorosas manos mantenía el bate para golpearle cuando se acercase.

No importaba que tanto hiciera porque de igual manera, Rin tendría a ese acosador en frente.

Lo conoció una tarde cuando corría por el parque. El joven había caído en un charco de lodo y se había empapado todo el uniforme deportivo. Rin fue tan amable que al verlo, le obsequió una toalla pequeña con estampado de tiburón, para que se secara y se quitara restos de lodo en la cara. El joven, agradecido, le compró una malteada de fresa.

Todo había estado bien en ese entonces.

Pero, esa misma noche, el joven de cabellos plateados lo había seguido a su casa y había encontrado la manera para entrar. Rin, con un educado carácter, le dijo que se largara ya que eso daba mucho miedo, teniendo en cuenta que el jovencito ni se inmutó en pedirle permiso para pasar o algo parecido.

Y a fin de cuentas, el muchacho así lo hizo: se largó decepcionado.

Lo llamó ‹‹Sombrerero Loco››, porque así era su comportamiento cuando lo veía correr en el parque; parecía un loco que quería llamar su atención, siempre gritando su nombre y tratando de tocarle cuando se ponían a platicar en las bancas del parque.

Y ahora, ahí estaba Rin con el semblante tan asustado y los escalofríos a flor de piel.

Porque a pesar de ser una hora un poco temprana, el cielo se veía un poco oscuro y tronaba en demasía. Había rayos y truenos y gotas de lluvia que caían estrepitosamente.

El automóvil de Rin se había empapado de lodo absoluto, los vidrios se habían empañado, el césped brillaba con fulgor por el agua.

Y dos ojos celestes lo veían desde la más próxima calle, haciendo un esfuerzo para ver aquella ventana a la que, después de que se había duchado, Rin abrió las sedosas y carmesís cortinas.

—Ai... —se susurró a sí mismo, con temor de pronunciar su nombre completo— ¿Por qué no se va de una vez? —se preguntó, y los dedos le temblaron aun cuando decidió cerrar las dichosas cortinas.

Se quedó pensando, tratando de asimilar que aquel a quien había visto por el otro lado de la ventana era un humano y no un muerto viviente. No olvidaría esa mirada psicópata.

¿Qué era lo que Aiichirou quería de él?

Golpeteos a la puerta se escucharon, y por primera vez en toda su vida, Matsuoka Rin tuvo tanto miedo de ir a ver de quien se trataba.

Pero así lo hizo, y cuando observó por la rendija de la puerta, aquella vocecita temblorosa lo sacó de quicio.

—Matsuoka... ¿Me vas a dejar pasar? Hace mucho frío.

Y Rin con el miedo en sí, sólo se quedó de espaldas hacia la puerta, recargándose e implorando que todo fuese una pesadilla.


End file.
